


intense

by yunnn1



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: AWM - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnn1/pseuds/yunnn1





	intense

HOG最近活动很多，于炀打了不少比赛，赞助也越来越多，俱乐部开始慢慢好转过来。  
这次刚刚打完一局，于炀急促地喘了口气，问贺小旭道：“能不能再开高一度。”  
贺小旭有点为难：“温度太高影响设备，要不要再吃一颗？”  
于炀摇摇头：“退烧药不能乱吃，算了，我再撑四局就好了。”  
于炀发烧也不怨别人，当时他们刚出门登山完，浑身冒着热气，脱了衣服都还觉得热。俱乐部附近的便利店什么都有，于炀一时脑热，买了根冰棒，没想到没吃几口晚上就受凉发烧了。  
还好吃了几口就被祁醉撞见，不然可能连比赛都打不了。祁醉当时也去便利店买东西，刚巧看见于炀躲在一边吃冰棒，想想就知道他是偷摸溜出来的。  
于炀应该是买了根牛奶味的冰棒，圆柱形的，因为太冰了也不好一下咬下去，只好慢慢舔。动作放得小心翼翼，还在偏僻处，不知道的还以为在干什么不可告人的事。  
祁醉那个角度可以很清楚地看见于炀是怎么吃冰棒的，因为时间问题，等冰棒差不多融化了他就吃得很快。全部含下去咬断，腮帮子鼓一阵就空了，然后重复上述，靠近手的那一部分冰棒已经快滴下水了，于炀就侧过头轻轻舔掉那点融化掉的奶冰。  
祁醉看他吃了两口就快步朝他过去，从他身后搂住了腰。于炀明显吓了一跳，手中冰棒直接掉在地上，敢这么做的只有一个人，他像个做坏事被抓包的小孩一样垂着头，有一点无措。  
祁醉：“……”  
祁醉：“好可惜，我再帮你买一根？”  
于炀连忙摇摇头：“不、不用，我吃两口就好了。”  
祁醉偏头看他，于炀嘴边有一点奶渍，应该是刚刚吃太快不小心沾上去的，他看了看于炀微微抿紧的唇，道：“小心感冒。”  
于炀点点头，走前还回头看看那一地已经融化了的冰棒。

于是后果就是于炀半夜烧起来了，当时还是低烧，也瞒着祁醉没说，比赛的时候也忍着，等祁醉上厕所他才告诉贺小旭。祁醉回来之后他又恢复原状了，祁醉一时还真看不出什么，只是于炀自己知道他已经在冒冷汗了。  
打完之后于炀只感觉头晕眼花，差点都站不起来，后脑勺像有一把钝刀一样乱搅，他伸手抵在桌上适应痛感，强迫自己保持清醒。  
“怎么了？”  
于炀分辨不出是谁的声音，艰难地抬头看对方是谁：“没事，头有点晕…”  
祁醉看他脸颊通红就知道有什么事，抬手试了试他额头温度，低声骂了句什么，扶着于炀出去了。  
于炀当天烧到38.5，一是当时吃冰棒时吹了太多风，二是比赛时为了保持设备快速运行空调开低了些。  
总之去完医院于炀就被禁足在房间，一切事宜由祁醉操办。  
当然也包括喂药。  
祁醉想骂也舍不得骂，看于炀那难受样儿也怪自己怎么没早点看出来，最后还是想骂于炀这个笨蛋怎么什么事都忍着。  
不过还是纡尊降贵当了回私人服务生，三餐和药都掐着点送到，怕于炀觉得苦又带了一块糖。  
每次去送都一定搞得于炀脸红，赖华撞见好几次都欲言又止，看着祁醉那副表情都觉得欠揍，可怜于炀生着病也要被欺负。

过了一天好点了，一量体温只有37.5，再按时吃几餐药应该就能好了。  
祁醉说怕于炀不按时吃药或者乱吃药，每次都要亲自去房间看他吃，这回他把粉末兑水稀释后递给于炀时，不小心撒出了一点，于炀雪白的浴袍被弄湿了一块深色痕迹。  
于炀：“……”  
于炀：“没事，待会儿我……”  
“换一件吧，都脏了。”  
于炀顿了顿，道：“可我没有其他浴袍了。”  
“还有一件，”祁醉放了碗，凑近了些，“我上次送你那件红色的，记得吗。”  
祁醉一说于炀就想到了，他回忆了下那件浴袍的样子，耳根微微红了，这边祁醉还在诱哄他：“换件吧，身上全是药味。”  
于炀没办法，只能去换。  
那件红色浴衣比平常的都要滑，只有一根红带子系着，系紧了也会不由自主地松下来，如果不紧紧裹着似乎下一秒就可以顺着掉在地上。  
于炀换完了浴衣，感觉自己的脸都要跟浴衣差不多红了。他慢吞吞磨蹭到床边，尽量维持正常语气道：“重、重新冲一包吧。”  
祁醉从他换完过来的时候就目不转睛看着了，走路的时候浴衣就滑到后面去，能看到若隐若现的腿根。他看着于炀重新坐回床上，被子拉得老高，都要盖到腰部以上了。  
于炀重新冲了一包药粉，因为苦所以喝得很快，自然也有一些流下嘴角，祁醉眼疾手快接住了。于炀喝完还一时没反应过来，直到祁醉把沾着液体的手指横在他面前时也有点茫然。  
祁醉把手指移近了些，道：“不要浪费。”

于炀停顿了会儿，感觉脸上要发烧，他知道祁醉想他做什么，但真做了也不知道脸要往哪放，不知道心里怀着期待还是其他，一时迟疑着僵在那了。  
祁醉似笑非笑地看着他，手指再逼近一寸，上面的液体快滴下来了。  
于炀最后别无他路，微微前倾伸出舌尖舔掉了那颗即将下落的水球，又把手指湿着的地方舔舐干净，但越舔越湿，显得越来越色情。  
祁醉微微一低头就能看见那件浴袍底下的风光，于炀肤色白，红白交相映衬对比，一头软金显得更加乖。  
于炀还在烧，舔完之后有点呼吸不顺，他咽了咽唾沫，喘了几口气，半张着唇抬眸看向祁醉。刚刚那个动作撩得他起了感觉，想到祁醉已经小半个月没碰过他了，年轻人一时火气上来，情欲都挡不住。  
他眼里的索求根本不加掩饰，祁醉自然而然地凑近，鼻尖蹭着于炀的鼻尖，就是不吻上去。于炀半敛着眸，嘴唇微张，每每凑近一点祁醉就往后退一点，又回过来跟他蹭着，就故意吊着他。  
于炀吐出的热气灼烫，燃烧着两人的理智，他差点都要开口说了，祁醉见好就收，撩够就行动。祁醉凑前吻住于炀，后者顺势伸手环住人脖颈，两人舌尖碰在一起交缠，水声连绵不绝。  
丝绸制的红色浴衣自然而然滑下来，因为于炀手臂抬着，只露出了一小部分肩膀和锁骨，前胸两点若隐若现，喉结不自觉地吞咽着。  
祁醉暂且放开于炀，头埋在人肩窝处吸一口气，再往下细碎吻着。他把于炀推倒在床上，抱着他翻个身，让他跨坐在自己腰上，下身刚好能抵着他臀缝。  
于炀仰着头由祁醉舔舐他前胸两点，只觉得浑身都要烧起来了，刚刚去换衣服时祁醉特意要求不准穿内裤，现在完全是真空状态，后面被硬邦邦的一根戳着，已经能想象到插入后是什么感觉了。  
手指侵入的时候就已经感受到与平常不同的温度了，祁醉按着人腰舔弄胸前两点，打着弯儿的舔舐周围，又转而往上亲吻于炀耳根：“好像比平时敏感。”  
于炀已经说不出什么了，他大张着腿任祁醉抽插，浴衣带子松了，上半身浴衣直接滑下来了，但因为手臂曲着也掉不下来。多余的布料堆在腿根，露出两条白皙修长的腿，正夹着祁醉的腰轻轻颤。  
祁醉把于炀扶正，抽出手指，捏了两把臀肉让他自己坐下去，于炀咬着下唇，握着祁醉的性器对准穴口往下坐，性器进得异常顺利，于炀大口换着气，偶尔还掺杂几句轻吟。  
等全部进去了，祁醉抬着于炀的臀来回顶了两下，许久未被满足的身体被填满，于炀哼出几句软软的鼻音，眼角都红了。  
他手撑在祁醉胸前上下起伏，性器拔出一点又顶进去，肠肉都被破开下一瞬又痉挛着拥上来，速度正好，于炀里面的痒意被消除掉了一些，咬着下唇叫得大声了些，软得跟浸了水似的绵长。  
于炀体内高热又敏感，每次顶进去都被紧紧绞着，叫声是催情剂，于炀看他时眼里蕴着一汪水，浸着情欲无法自拔。胸前两点也比之前肿胀了近一倍，与双唇一样泛着淋漓的水光，自脸到脖颈都红了个彻底。  
祁醉按着于炀后颈往下压，于炀呻吟都被锁进口腔里，吻声与肉体碰撞声不绝如缕。接吻的时候祁醉突然加快了速度往上顶，臀肉被撞击得发红，于炀蹙着眉也叫不出声，口腔里空气被掠夺干净，他有一点缺氧感。  
“唔…唔嗯……嗯……”于炀腿根都在痉挛，浑身被顶得软成一团，窒息感仿佛自己又回了烧。祁醉终于放开于炀，翻身压住人，腿抬起来放在臂弯，挺腰狠狠插着于炀。  
于炀反手揪紧床单，浴衣滑下去，只有一根摇摇欲坠的带子拢着布料堆在腹部，前身随动作晃着，甩出几滴清液来。  
于炀被祁醉顶得眼角飞红，呻吟都带出点哭腔来，敏感得一碰就颤，腰腹连着后面都是敏感点，内壁吃得更加起劲了。  
祁醉让于炀腿缠自己腰上，特意往深处顶，感受因为发烧异常热情的内里，一边顶一边还要趴人耳边说骚话：“宝贝儿，里面这么热？”  
于炀直接偏过头去，闭着眼不想理他，但还是控制不住要叫，整个人都蒙上一层意乱情迷的气息，被祁醉顶得一下下往前，毫无招架之力。  
祁醉低声笑了笑，继续描述自己的感受：“好多水…也好紧，小哥哥，是不是很舒服。”  
“嗯…没有……”  
“没有？”祁醉狠狠顶了一下，于炀腿根颤了颤，咬唇忍住了叫声，“吸得这么紧，没有吗。”  
“没…队长……呜…嗯啊……”于炀快要被插得哭出来，只能胡乱摇着头叫床，床单被他揪出一道道褶皱。  
“那就是还不够用力了，这样呢？小哥哥喜欢这里吗。”  
“嗯…唔……队长…喜欢…喜欢啊……哈啊……”于炀被逼得没法，只能承认着，快感攀升大脑，前身都有些禁不住刺激想泄出来。  
“那还要吗。”  
“要…嗯……队长…给我……”  
祁醉欺负够了，低头亲他一口，掐着人腿根往里面狠狠撞击，于炀最后都被顶得说不出话，只能张着口大声喘息，双腿还大张着受人侵犯。  
最后于炀被弄得快晕过去，祁醉总算退出来，抹掉了一些白浊，低头往于炀额头上吻了吻。

“晚安。”


End file.
